


A Lie That Might Have Come True

by coolbattlegirl



Series: Two Doofuses in Love [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Everyone Is Gay, Horror x Lust - Freeform, Horrorlust - Freeform, Horrorlust for life, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horror’s a doofus, Horror’s only here for the food, Killer’s still an asshole, Kissing, Lust is babey, Lust is confused but goes along with it, Lust only wanted refreshments, M/M, Party, Underlust Sans (Undertale), horror’s stuffing cupcakes into his face, killer, these two are both doofuses and I love them-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Horror runs into his ex at a party, and grabs the closest person next to him to pretend to be his boyfriend.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Two Doofuses in Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	A Lie That Might Have Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this UwU)

Horror had no idea why he came here. He didn't like parties. He absolutely despised them. But here he is at an event he despises. The skeleton was standing awkwardly in a corner, watching his alternative selves dancing, eating, and chatting to one another. The music was too loud of Horror's taste and there were too many people, but the food though... the food was delicious. He stuffed another cupcake into his mouth. Fucking delicious. He could see why the Chara's loved chocolate so much now.

There was nothing else for the skeleton to do, besides stuff himself with cupcakes and other junk food. _"Maybe I should leave..."_ Horror murmured to himself. It was boring here. Then in the middle of the crowd, Horror spotted someone. "Oh god..." It was Killer. What the hell was his ex doing here?! "Yeah. Nope. I'm not about to deal with him." Horror started to move from his corner, only to hear a familiar voice call out his name.

"Horror!" Killer was starting to make his way towards him, with that familiar smug look on his face. "Stars, fucking dammit..." Horror said under his breath. Turning around, he forced a smile on his face as he prepared himself for the confrontation. "Killer, what are you doing here?" Horror asked his ex. Killer smiled widely at Horror, "Oh, you know... just enjoying myself." Horror slowly nodded, "That's great..." Killer stepped closer to Horror, "You know... It's been lonely ever since we broke up..." Killer started to say.

Horror paled slightly, he knew what Killer was going to say. He really didn't want to go down that path. Horror frantically looked around trying, to come up with some excuse to get himself out of this situation. Without even looking at whoever was walking past him, he grabbed the Sans and pulled them towards him. "Sorry, but I'm dating this person." He replied quickly to Killer, who was staring at his "boyfriend" with an odd look in his eyes.

"Ahaha... You're dating...  him  ?" Killer's voice had a hint of disgust in it, and Horror finally looked at the person he had grabbed. Purpleheart eye lights were staring up at him, and he paled. Oh god... He did **NOT** mean to grab this Sans. In his arms was Lust, who was currently wearing a small blush on his cheeks. 

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

In all honesty, Lust was not expecting to end up in this situation. One moment he's going to get some more refreshments, and then the next moment he's behind held close to Horror. Lust could practically feel his soul pounding in his rib cage. The high-heeled skeleton could have easily escaped from Horror's grip, but he didn't. The other was warm... it felt nice to be held this close. _"Almost like a loving embrace..."_ He thought.

Wait. What? Lust's face started to burn up at the thought. "Nope. Stop. Begone unholy thoughts-" His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the unsaid insult, Killer had thrown at him. He could hear the disgust in his voice. His face started to heat up, and Lust fought down the urge to cry. He would not cry. Not in front of all these Sanses.

Lust looked up and saw Horror looking down at him. Lust saw that other's face pale as he seemed to realized who he grabbed. The purple skeleton waiting for the other to push him away and insult him. But it never came. Instead, he felt Horror pull him closer. "What...?" He was shocked at Horror's reaction. Was the other not disgusted by him...? Then Lust heard the red-eyed skeleton speak, "Yeah... He's my boyfriend." Despite the claim being false, Lust felt a warmness spread around his soul.

He reached up and gently cupped Horror's face and turned the other's skull to face him. He stared into the other's eye to find no trace of disgust in them. Lust smiled softly to himself. Lifting himself up, he brought his and Horror's face closer together and gently kissed him.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small fanfic of mine! Feel free to leave a comment! ^v^)/


End file.
